Sakura's Audio Log
by SISIXD
Summary: With pressure from all sides looming, Sakura contemplates what she wants in the end and works on what she thinks she needs in order to achieve those goals. Approaching the point of desperation but still hoping beyond reason that she can do what has to be done without hurting the ones she cares about.
1. Chapter 1

**The following is an audio file on Sakura's phone**

Third of May 2014, Twelve minutes past seven at uh- Bayside Bedroom.

Ryan was right- about Ace being willing to do anything- to risk my life and his over me, or as he says, the fuckin' baby. He's got the leverage he needs to manipulate Ryan- Ace now has de facto control of him and it sickens me that he used me to get it.

I love him, he says he loves me, but it's what he doesn't say that really gets to me. His hands are effectively tied behind his back, he's too stressed and I think afraid for the both of us to do anything other than leave me.

I won't be cheated out of this because of Ace manipulating him- if he's willing to do that then he's shown his true colors, this didn't go how I hoped it did when I started, it got more- intimate- God- that was... Amazing- that spark being back again! Losing that with Ace is something I tried to figure out- but there was no solution and it was getting ever more dangerous being alone out there, then another white knight, a man who would be there, help me and hold me when I needed it. It's more than I can put into words, love is so overused and dubbed down that most people think it is worthless, hardly worth the air used to utter the word.

**Sakura could be heard sighing and her tone would be quieter afterwards**

So many things I can't do- I can't go back to Ace, I can't let Ryan suffer by my Ex's activities and I can't let him take full custody, I won't lose her, I can't. What needs to be done- how can I fix this?!

Kill Ace? It could work, but it's a last resort, I don't want her growing up without a dad unless it is the only option. First up- we need to stabilize with Ryan- he can't fight for me if his balls are under Ace's foot, I have to destroy his leverage.

The tools are at my disposal, Big Baby to get over the fence with the Electronic Countermeasures jamming broadcasts- my Access to the PRA base is authorized- get some explosives with my AF connections-I can do Fire Safety inspections if I don't get clearance to get the items I need. Some explosives at key points but keep the building standing, so it still allows air in to allow for a continued burn even when the damn AI tries to drain the air or use water. Napalm, burn everything in the damn place.

I did some Electronic Warfare exercises with Christian, get Big Baby monitoring for signals out of the base, if there are none it either means it is a wired transmission or is a temporary broadcast. That means I need to monitor for a few days for data bursts and trace them to any backup data stores he has so I can knock them out when the time comes. Check the perimeter for wired connections. I'll need Ryans help- I need a tech guy, maybe I could hack into the transmissions to find out where they are headed, or send a virus or something. SAN News history should give him good connections with some tech- savvy blokes.

Kill the AI and the data- maybe Ace would be open to joint custody. I don't want either of them dead, but I ain't having an imbalance of power in either of their cases- it's not fair for someone else to dictate what I do with my own flesh and blood- or my relationships! No, just no, period.

Everything is expendable except her- he played manipulation in my life so I guess anything is an acceptable response. I ain't waiting for him to screw me over. Time is... seven thirty seven pm


	2. Chapter 2

**The following is an audio file on Sakura's phone**

Fifth of May twenty fourteen, twelve thirty seven pm.

Doughnut shop parking lot, my Limo.

Ace's lot they- they saved me today, from the bloody AF boys who stopped me in Bayside and arrested me for wreckless driving- they said I was on the wrong side. Bullshit! They had their guns trained on me and pulled me out the car, one tried to taze me- thank God the vest is too thick for that.

They drove me up the damn mountain near El Q, took off my BLS bag and my vest. Then a group of about 6 people turned up and fired at the AF guys. They fought them back- but one of the bastards took me as a human shield- I mean- an actual trained soldier took me as a human shield! When the people pulled out it was quiet- 3 of those guys surrounded me and started asking how they found me- I had no idea.

He cut my vest open with a knife to check for trackers- Ryan's gonna have to get me another one- there wasn't one inside it and they were stumped. For reasons I can't fathom they left me on the mountain, I made my way back down slowly, trying to figure out what happened.

That tazer could have killed her- took her away from me. I clearly can't stay there, I'll be safer with Ryan. I'll tell Jonah or Leroy about why I'm leaving but I know nothing will be done about it- I mean- what could they do?

Whole fucking AF- or PRA as they bloody call themselves is broken and complacent from the inside. It needs to be purged, but I can't put her on the line, they'd know straight away who reported it internally and go for me. I've had dealings with them before. Treating me like a terrorist- no rights- they can be just as bad as SA.

I had some messages from Ace and Olivia asking if I needed help- I checked them later as I was just being cuffed for transfer when I got the messages. If they hadn't have came along…. TR Failed my baby- and me none of my own units under my command supported me! The Nation is screwed as a whole.

My Ex came through for me, and that's something I don't know how to explain- was it just for her or was it for _us_? I have to say; he went all out- there was a damn chopper surveying the AF guys- might have had snipers on board for all I know. I need to be careful; I've obviously underestimated what support he has at his disposal-

**Her voice would become noticeably quieter and more distraught**

Can I… Even win anymore, can I fight what he has over Ryan and me. I can't lose her- not to him- not to care- I won't! **Sakura whimpers for a few moments before taking in a deep breath, her voice becoming more assertive afterwards**

I've- I got myself into this, I've made my bed, I just have to sleep in it. I'll find a way to-

**A knocking sounds could be heart followed by a somewhat distorted voice**

"Hai"

**An abrupt thud would be heard as the phone hits the dashboard- Sakura screaming**

Holy Hell!


End file.
